1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device which is applied with a driving voltage or a common voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) devices have attracted attention and interest in the industry of flat panel display devices because of their low-power requirements, light weight, slim shape, wide viewing angle, high-speed response, and other beneficial attributes.
In an OLED device, a plurality of thin film transistors (“TFTs”) are formed on an OLED substrate. The TFTs include a switching transistor connected to a data line and a driving transistor connected to a voltage supply line, wherein the lines form the boundary of a pixel. Pads are disposed on the OLED substrate to supply voltages, such as a common voltage and a driving voltage, to OLEDs of the OLED device.
A gate driving part and a data driving part, which apply a gate voltage and a data voltage to the gate line and data line respectively, may be formed on the OLED substrate by a chip on glass (“COG”) method. When applied by the COG method the driving parts are fixed to certain places of the OLED substrate and thereafter do not move. With space on the OLED substrate being thus occupied by the gate and data driving parts space for the pads which supply the driving voltage and the common voltage are limited.
Due to this space limitation, the driving voltage and the common voltage may not be sufficiently supplied to the display device, and thus an overall brightness of the display device may decrease and may not be uniform.